Hope You Be With Me
by aceice29
Summary: (Full Edit Ver) "Mengapa kau terlalu jauh untuk ku jangkau?" –Lay "Aku masih mencintaimu" –Kai "Sorry.. jika ini terlalu menyakitkan" –Sehun. Crack pair Sexing, HunLay, Slight Hunkai! Sho-Ai, DLDR!
1. Mistake

** Hope You Be With Me | FanFiction**

Sexing FF present by AceIce29

.

Enjoy!

.

"Mistake"

.

.

_Lay tahu ini adalah salahnya. Ia tahu dari awal, ia tahu ceritanya. Dan ia tahu tak seharusnya ia seperti ini. MUNAFIK? Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu. tapi, bagaimana pun Lay juga manusia kan? Ia juga ingin mencintai dan berbalas dicintai oleh orang yang ia cintai. Terkadang terlintas dalam benaknya mengenai pemikiran-pemikiran dewasanya. Ia sudah 22 tahun dan itu memang usia menuju kedewasaan. Jadi, betapa kekanakannya dia dulu, mau tak mau sikap dewasa akan menghampirinya juga, karena ini sesuatu yang tak bisa ditolak. Dan Lay sekarang mengerti._

_Mungkin... pemikiran dia saat itu_

_Salah.._

_Tak benar.._

_Dan ini tak seharusnya terjadi.._

_Ia salah telah mendahulukan ego nya. Dan sekarang, ia serasa dalam kehidupan yang abstrak. Rumah tangganya yang terlihat buram. Tak ada kehangatan. Tak seperti yang diharapkan. Tapi, ia berharap ini memang takdirnya, meski itu pahit. Lihatlah! demi bersama selamanya dengan suaminya, ia bahkan rela tak berbahagia._

_Bahagia? Lay hanya berbahagia dalam artian semu. Bisa dibilang, ia tersenyum namun dalam hatinya ia sakit. Ia sakit. Bagaimana mungkin kau hidup bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, yang berstatus sebagai suamimu, namun tak pernah memelukmu hangat. Atau sekedar memberi perhatian tulus padamu. Dan yang lebih parah bagaimana kau akan hidup dengannya yang bahkan masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya? Dan tak jarang kau menyaksikan ia tengah memandangi foto mantan kekasihnya tersebut!_

_Sakit? Bahkan itu lebih dari rasa sakit!_

_Namun._

_Lay tak pernah menganggapnya. Ia tak pernah menganggap luka itu pernah singgah di hatinya. Ia tak pernah, ia masa bodoh dengan itu. meski hatinya berteriak kesakitan. Namun, apa daya rasa cinta Lay jauh lebih besar daripada obsesinya untuk cemburu. Yang ada dalam kepala Lay adalah bagaimana agar Sehun bisa melihatnya? –itu harapan terbesarnya. Namun, jika itu tak terjadi ia tetap bahagia selama Sehun masih di sisinya. Ia anggap bahwa Sehun telah menjadi miliknya._

.

"Kau sudah pulang kerja? Bagaimana pertemuan dengan _client_mu? Mereka menyetujui kontraknya?" tanya Lay sambil melepas dasi yang melilit di kerah baju suaminya. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk dapat menggapainya.

Sehun masih diam, memandang Lay dengan ekspressi datarnya. Ia melepas jam tangan yang bertengger anggun di tangan kirinya, dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Lay dengan dengungan pertanda 'iya'.

Dan Lay memakluminya, ini terlalu biasa, ia hanya membatin 'mungkin ia tengah lelah'.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat! Mandilah dan setelahnya turun, aku juga sudah memasakkan sushi kesukaanmu! Aku akan menunggu di bawah!" Lay menyerahkan handuknya kepada Sehun dan sesudahnya ia menuju pintu keluar dan bersiap menunggu Sehun di meja makan.

Bukankah Lay istri yang baik? Ia bahkan selalu ramah pada Sehun. Dan tulus memerhatikan suaminya. Meski, ia hanya akan mendapat tatapan datar dan sikap dingin sehun. Ia tetap mencintai suaminya dan tak akan berubah. Baginya, Sehun adalah hidupnya, jadi ia harus memperlakukan Sehun dengan istimewa agar Sehunnya tak berpaling darinya dan tetap di sisi Lay. Karena Sehun adalah milik Lay dan selamanya kenyataan itu akan tetap seperti itu. 'semoga saja'

.

30 menit Lay menunggu dan akhirnya Sehun turun ke bawah lengkap dengan seragam tidurnya. Lay telah selesai menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Dua lilin menyala di tengah meja makan dan wangi lavender menguar di ruangan itu. Lay memang menyukai wangi-wangian bunga yang menenangkan seperti ini. dan Sehun juga sudah menjadi terbiasa dengan kesukaan Lay.

Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan Lay dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Untuk sesaat suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya. Lay tahu, Sehunnya kelelahan dan ia tidak ingin menambah kadar kelelahan suaminya. Makanya, ia hanya makan dalam diam sambil sesekali melirik Sehun yang sangat ia rindukan. Meski, hanya karena tak melihatnya lebih awal. Karena biasanya Sehun pulang pukul 6 sore, tidak seperti sekarang pukul 9 malam.

"Baekhyun? Eodiga? Aku tak melihat di kamarnya?" Tanya Sehun memecah keheningan makan malam pasangan itu.

Lay mengunyah makannya lebih cepat agar bisa segera menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Uhuk-uhukk"... _unexpected! _Ia tersedak saat ingin menelannya, karena di waktu yang bersamaan ia juga akan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Hati-hati, kau bisa menelannya dulu, ini minumlah!" ujar sehun sambil menuangkan air putih kegelas Lay. Pasalnya Yixing telah menghabiskan setengahnya tadi.

Lay tersenyum tipis saat menyadari reaksi sehun. Apa dia mulai melunak? Ahh.. jangan berspekulasi seperti itu dulu? Hmm. Tapi, semoga saja!' batin Lay.

Sehun kembali duduk ke tempat duduknya di hadapan Yixing, setelah tadi membantu Lay menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Ya, terima kasih Sehun. Baekhyun dirumah eommonim! Mereka membawanya tadi sebentar, tapi Baekhyun malah tidak ingin pulang. Ia menangis jika tidak kuijinkan tidur di rumah eommonim!" jelas Lay panjang lebar.

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Lebih baik besok kita jemput dia!" Ujar Sehun dan setelahnya meninggalkan Lay di meja makan karena dia telah selesai.

"Kita?" tanya Lay tak percaya.

"Ya. Bukankah sudah lama tak mengunjungi orangtuaku!" jawab Sehun dan Lay kembali tersenyum bahagia sekarang. Itu artinya ia bisa berduaan dengan Sehun besok.

.

Setengah jam lalu sehun dan Lay sampai di kediaman orangtua sehun. Kini, Lay tengah sibuk memasak membantu mertuanya. Katanya, keluarga Sehun akan kedatangan saudaranya yang berasal dari Jepang. Adik perempuan Appa Sehun yang telah lama menetap di Jepang dan sekarang mereka akan mengunjungi keluarga Sehun di Korea. Lay sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya. Ibu Sehun tahu kalau menantunya ahli dalam memasak dan itu membuatnya senang dan tentunya membuatnya menyayangi Lay.

"Bagaimana keadaan rumah tangga kalian?" Tanya Eomma Sehun antusias sambil memasukkan kue ke dalam oven.

Lay yang tengah memotong bawang menoleh ke arah ibu Sehun yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri itu.

"Lumayan, setidaknya dia tidak sekaku dan sedingin dulu! Dan mudah-mudahan dengan kehadiran Baekhyun bisa menambah kedekatan hubungan Kami, eomma!" jelas Lay.

"Ya.. aku juga berharap seperti itu. ternyata ide mengadopsi anak tidak burukkan, Lay? Meski Sehun bilang tidak terlalu suka anakdia pasti akan tetap suka! Baekhyun kan anak yang imut dan lucu. Ia tidak nakal dan penurut seperti mu"

"Hmm.. Semoga saja keluarga kami akan bahagia selamanya."

"Iya, sayang! Eomma yakin, bahwa perjodohan bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Sehun akan mencintaimu suatu saat nanti, eomma yakin!"

'_Itu adalah hal yang paling aku harapkan untuk terjadi, Eomma. Seandainya aku bisa dan sehun mau menerima'_

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00. itu artinya hampir seharian Lay berkutat di dapur bersama nyonya Oh dan dua orang pembantu mereka untuk menyiapkan makan malam nanti. Tinggal menunggu satu '_cake_' lagi pekerjaan mereka tuntas. Dan Lay yang bertanggung jawab menuntaskan ini. keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Sesungguhnya, ia sudah sangat lelah, tapi bagaimana juga ini tugasnya. Dan eommanya sekarang sedang membeli beberapa minuman tambahan yang terlupa. Tak lama kemudian, oven berbunyi menandakan '_cake_' telah matang dan Lay segera mengangkatnya kemudian meletakkan di meja makan yang telah tertata rapi. Ia menghias sedikit dengan menambahkan strawberry dan cream hijau-muda serta putih keatas cake itu. sentuhan terakhir ia mengoleskan cream putih diatas cream hijau yang berbentuk ukiran daun.

_'Selesai'_ batin Lay senang menuntaskan pekerjaanya.

Ia segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah setelah membersihkan tangan dan melepas celemeknya. Namun, baru beberapa saat ketenangannya terganggu dengan kedatangan suaminya –sebenarnya tidak, yang menganggunya adalah rengekan Baekhyun yang sekarang berada dalam gendongan Sehun, membuat Lay terbangun dari rebahan sejenaknya dan memandang Baekhyun Kaget.

"Mommy"... rengek Baekhyun. Ia mengucek matanya yang memerah dan tetesan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.

"Aigoo... Ada apa Baekhyun-ah? Ada apa Sehun? Kenapa kau kacau dan kotor seperti ini? Mommy bilang jangan nakal dan jangan bermain lumpur. Lihat dirimu sekarang!" Omel Lay namun dengan tempo suara yang lembut. Sungguh Lay memang istri dan ibu yang sabar.

"Hu..hu..hu.. mommy marah?"... anak berumur 4 tahun itu menangis sesenggukan. Lay melihatnya jadi tidak tega. Ia pun mengambil Baekhyun dari Sehun dan menggendongnya. Sambil mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Dia tadi terjatuh dari sepeda saat bermain dengan Chanyeol anak tetangga sebelah dan masuk ke lumpur. Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Baekhyun. Jadi, jangan menyalahkannya lagi dan mandikan dia. Setelah itu aku juga akan mandi! siapkan air hangat sekalian untukku!" jelas Sehun menjawab segala kebingungan Lay.

Dan demi apa, Lay merasa akhir-akhir ini Sehun menjadi lebih banyak berbicara panjang dengannya. Meski menggunakan alasan Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. baiklah! Ayo Kita mandi Baekhyun! Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, ya? Untung kau tak terluka! Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Lay sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun menjawab sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut pertanda ia sedang sebal. "Dia tidak kenapa-napa, kan Chanyeol yang mendorong Baekhyun!"

"Aigoo... yasudah, kalau begitu besok jangan mau lagi bermain sepeda dengannya jika dia jahat dan mendorong sepeda Baekhyun seperti tadi. Ayo mandi, ingin air hangat atau air dingin? Tanya Lay.

"Hmm.. Air hangat saja!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya sayang! Mommy siapkan dulu ya! Tunggu sebentar".

.

Lay selesai memandikan Baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri. Ia segera berpakaian kemudian memakaikan pakaian Baekhyun. Waktu sudah menunjuk pukul 4 sore. Selesai dengan urusannya Lay memanggil Sehun dan menyuruhnya mandi. ayolah, sejam lagi mereka akan ke bandara menjemput kedatangan keluarga Kim. Lay baru tahu, rupanya Sehun mengajaknya ke rumah karena akan kedatangan tamu. Ya, walau sebenarnya ini kebetulan juga, karena Sehun baru mendapat telpon ibunya pagi tadi.

"Sehun mandilah, kami sudah selesai! Bukankah sejam lagi kita akan menjemput kedatangan keluarga Kim di bandara?" ujar Lay mengingatkan.

"Ya. Aku akan mandi. tapi, tidak ikut kebandara. Sepertinya badanku sakit. Bisa kau sampaikan pada eomma? Bilang saja, aku panas! Aku akan pulang kerumah nanti!" jawab sehun dan Lay hanya mengangguk mengerti tak ingin mencari tahu lebih jauh kenapa. ia hanya percaya saja ucapan Sehun.

.

Keluarga Kim telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Oh dan kini mereka tengah menikmati makan malam hangat di ruang makan, tanpa kehadiran Sehun. Ya, Lay sudah menjelaskan kepada orangtua Sehun tadi perihal Sehun yang sakit.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan perusahaan induk di Jepang sana adik ipar? Aku dengar berkembang pesat?" tanya Tuan Oh berbincang mengenai masalah perusahaan.

"Ya. Lumayan. Itu berkat bantuanmu, Kakak ipar! Terima kasih atas pinjaman Modalmu dulu yang telah menyelamatkan perusahaan kecil kami di ambang kebangkrutan!" ujarnya, kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Sama-sama. Memang sesama keluarga harus saling membantu dan bla bla bla

Tiba-tiba namja tan yang sedari tadi diam mengiterupsi perbincangan seputar bisnis dua namja berkepala empat itu.

"Dari tadi aku tidak ada melihat Sehun Hyung? Sehun Hyung mana?" Tanya Jongin –si namja Tan.

Nyonya Oh tersenyum. "Oh rupanya kau belum tahu ya! Tadi dia tidak enak badan jadi tidak bisa ikut menjemput dan makan bersama." Jawab Nyonya Oh mewakili Lay yang sepertinya tergagap ketika akan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Karena memang pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada Lay –istri Sehun.

"Oh... " Jongin hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar alasan dari nyonya Oh.

"Hey.. Lay Hyung! Kalian sudah tinggal sendiri?" tanya Jongin dengan gaya mengintrogasinya.

Lay tersenyum manis dan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan singkat. "Iya. Jongin-ssi"

"Kenapa canggung sekali, anggap saja aku adikmu! Kita sekarang saudaraKan?" Ucap Jongin sambil menekankan pada lafal saudara. Dan Lay mulai merasa terpojokkan.

Lay kembali mengeluarkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Dia memang sedikit canggung jika bertemu dan berbicara dengan orang baru, Jonginnie!" jawab nyonya Oh menanggapi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin mengintimidasi. "Berarti dia dulu canggung sekali dengan Sehun Hyung. Bukankah sebelum pernikahan mereka tak saling kenal?"

Dan... deg.. Lay makin merasakan kejanggalan dalam hatinya. Kenapa Jongin menjadi ingin Tahu seperti itu. sebenarnya ada apa dengannya. Dan dari tatapan matanya Lay dapat menyimpulkan dengan Jelas bahwa Jongin tak terlalu menyukainya.

"Kai"... Nyonya Kim yang sedari tadi diam menyenggol lengan putranya agar tak melanjutkan ucapannya lebih lanjut.

"Maafkan Jongin, Lay! Dia memang seperti itu! ucapannya abaikan saja!" ucapnya sedikit tak enak pada Lay.

"Gwenchana, bibi! Mungkin Jongin hanya ingin lebih dekat sebagai saudara! Aku saja yang terlalu pendiam dan tak mudah bergaul! Aku menghargainya!" jawab Lay sesantun mungkin.

"Kau baik sekali, Sehun pasti beruntung memilik pendamping seperti dirimu!" Eomma Kai memujinya.

"Gomawo!" ucap Lay dan melanjutkan sesi makannya.

Percakapan tak terhenti sampai di situ. Dan yang membuat Lay semakin mencurigai Jongin adalah, tentang keinginannya berkunjung keapartemen Sehun dan Lay malam ini juga. Tepat jam 20.00. makan malam selesai, Lay berniat pulang kerumahnya di kawasan Gangnam. Dan Jongin bersikeras untuk ikut. Walau orangtuanya telah melarang tadi, karena takut menganggu ketenangan keluarga Sehun dan Lay. Namun, karena tak enak Lay pun mengijinkan Jongin untuk ikut dengannya. Dan sekarang mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya yang hanya akan memakan waktu 15 menit. Bersama supir keluarga Sehun. Karena tadi sehun telah membawa mobilnya pulang bersama dengan si kecil Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba juga ingin ikut pulang bersama Daddynya. Kini tinggal Jongin, Lay dan pak sopir dalam mobil itu. Lay tidak ingin di katakan sebagai saudara yang sombong. Maka dia berusaha membuka percakapan dengan Jongin.

"Jadi, Jongin bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Maksudku sekarang kau berada tingkat apa? " Ucap Lay memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Sehun Hyung tidak menceritakan apapun tentangku? Waaah.. padahal kami dulu sangat dekat, loh Lay Hyung!"

"Aku pernah dengar sedikit tentangmu, saat Sehun SMA di Jepang kan kalian menjadi dekat?"

"Hanya itu saja?" Kai mengernyitkan alisnya sebelah, seperti pandangan meremehkan.

Lay tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku baru lulus sebulan lalu, dan rencananya tahun ini aku akan kuliah di sini, karena selama ini aku menghabiskan waktuku di negari orang, maka kali ini aku ingin tinggal di negaraku sendiri."

"Oh.. Baguslah! Bagaimanapun Korea negara kelahiranmukan? Lalu kau akan melanjutkan study dimana?" tanya Lay lagi.

Jongin hanya diam, entah dia tidak dengar perkataan lirih Lay atau sengaja pura-pura tak mendengar.

Tapi sepertinya asumsi Lay salah. Karena beberapa detik setelahnya Jongin menjawab.

"Maksudmu di universitas mana? Di Gangnam University, dekat dari sini. Oh ya, aku penasaran sekali, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu Hyung eh maksudku kakak ipar!"

"Hyung saja! panggil aku seperti kau memanggil Sehun. Jangan terlalu formal." Sanggah Lay.

"A.. Ya Hyung! Sepertinya kau sangat kaya sekali ya Hyung?" tanya Jongin to the point, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana risihnya Lay menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Ahh.. Tidak! Appa ku yang kaya aku biasa saja! Oh ya sebentar lagi kita tiba di appartemen kami!" ucap Lay mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi kan sama saja Hyung, harta akan menjadi milikmu nantinya. Pantas saja kelurga Oh menyandangkan putranya denganmu."

Eh Hey.. Bukankah ini keterlaluan. Apa Jongin secara tidak langsung mengatakan, bahwa perjodohan ini semata-mata karena harta. Memang benar sih, tapi apakah harus mengatakannya secara langsung di hadapan Lay? Padahal mereka saja baru bertemu beberapa jam lalu? Dimana sopan santun anak itu? Lagipula, perjodohan ini disetujui kedua belah pihakkan. Meski, Lay yakin Sehun menrima perjodohan ini karena paksaan orangtuanya. Tapi, itu urusan Sehun dan keluarganya kan.

Mengenai keluarga 'Zhang' yang kaya di Korea itu memang benar, itu terbukti dengan kepemilikannya pada beberapa bangunan megah di daerah elit Gangnam. Sebut saja Apartemen mewah, belum lagi hotel berbintang, lapangan Golf. Itu semua memang dimiliki oleh keluarga Zhang yang tersohor kekayaan di antara orang-orang Korea. Tapi, Yixing merasa biasa saja dengan itu. dan apa masalah Jongin dengan kekayaan keluarga Lay? Ia tidak suka jika Sehun menikah dengannya?

"Eh, maaf bukan bermaksud menyinggung Hyung! Aku hanya berpikir tentang, kalian pantas jadi pasangan suami-istri."

"Baiklah, aku tidak tersinggung. Oh ya 100meter dari sini kita akan sampai di rumah."

"Benarkah? Wah aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sehun Hyung! Apa Sehun Hyung sudah tidur jam segini?"

"Biasanya belum. Tapi, jika ia tidak enak badan, sepertinya sudah. Kenapa? kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu, aku sangat merindukannya hampir 4 tahun aku tak melihatnya! Bolehkan aku mengunjungi Sehun Hyung?" tanya Kai memastikan.

"Kenapa tidak. Dia saudaramu! Nanti jika ia tidur akan kubangunkan!"

.

"Ayo masuk, Jongin-ah! Kenapa kau diam di pintu!" seru Lay kepada Jongin yang tengah menatap kagum –mungkin apartemennya.

"Jadi, apartemen 3 lantai ini milikmu sendiri Hyung? Whoaaw... jadi, benar bahwa Appa mu seorang pengusaha perumahan daerah Gangnam, pantas kau sangat Kaya." Ujar Jongin sedikit berbisik, namun Lay mengabaikannnya.

.

"Dimana Kamar Sehun Hyung? Aku boleh menjenguknya kan?" tanya Jongin ntah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Kamar kami ada di lantai 2!"

Jongin mengikuti Lay yang mengantarnya ke kamarnya.

Lay membuka pintu kamar utama rumah yang sangat mewah ini. senyuman terkembang di bibir Jongin. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi, ia akan melihat sosok yang begitu dirindukannya. Demi apa pun ia menantikan moment indah ini.

"Sehun-ah! Irreona! Apa masih sakit? Ireona! Jongin mengunjungimu!" ucap Lay lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun pelan karen memunggunginya.

Sehun bereaksi ia mengerjapkan matanya sebelum berbalik ke samping. 'Jongin?' apa?

"Hey Sehun Hyung!" Sapa Kai tanpa canggung! Dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya shock.

"K-kai?"

Kai langsung memeluk Sehun possesive dan Sehun yang balas memeluknya. Tampak jelas raut kebahagian ang tertoreh di wajah Sehun. Senyuman Sehun yang sangat hangat dan tulus itu. yang bahkan belum pernah Lay dapatkan.

'_Tidakkah ini perlu ditanyakan?'_

.

.

.

Lay masih bertanya-tanya mengenai Sehun-Kai. Ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya. Ia bingung dan Lay merasa ia benar-benar jauh dengan Sehun padahal nyatanya mereka tinggal serumah. Lay merasa tertohok tak mengetahui bagaimana kisah lalu Sehun. Lay tidak tahu. Dan tak ingin tahu. Ia hanya akan mempertahankan ego dan prinsip awalnya. Sehun itu miliknya, tak peduli siapa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Karena, memang iyakan? Bukankah Sehun itu suami Lay? Dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu.

Seminggu sejak insiden pertemuan Kai-Sehun. Lay semakin mengendus gelagat aneh pada Sehun. Ia tak biasa melihat Sehun yang selalu tersenyum saat membalas atau bertelpon-an dengan seseorang. Dan tak biasa Sehun pulang telat. Meski, ia lembur ia tak pernah sampai tidur di kantor. Ia selalu berusaha pulang kerumah. Dan itu membuat Lay senang karena penantiannya tak akan sia-sia. Karena Lay selalu menunggu Sehun.

.

Menunggu Sehun pulang dari kantor.

.

Menunggu Sehun berbicara panjang padanya.

.

Menunggu Sehun tersenyum meski sedikit.

.

Dan Menunggu Sehun untuk menerima dan mencintainya.

.

Tapi, Lay tak pernah memaksakannya pada Sehun.

Selama ini Lay selalu terima bagaimana Sehun memperlakukannya. Selama 2 tahun menjadi istrinya.

Lay selalu terima.

Itulah mengapa ia masih bertahan dengan rumah tangganya. Meskipun isinya hanya kehampaan. Karena perasaan tak terbalas Lay oleh Sehun. Tapi, Lay bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Rasa Cintanya terhadap Sehun terlalu besar. Lay terlalu mencintai Sehun bagaimanapun juga. Meski Sehun acuh atau tak menganggapnya sekalipun. Selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja –dalam artian normal normal saja, tak ada pertengkaran dan bersitegang. Karena masing-masing dari mereka mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Selama tak saling menganggu satu sama lain.

Tapi, lama-kelamaan kehampaan itu, rasa bosan itu dan rasa sakit pada akhirnya juga akan muncul ke permukaan, pada akhirnya juga akan mendominasi perasaan Lay. Meski saat ini belum. Belum, karena Lay masih berusaha menggunakan prinsip awalnya. _Sehun miliknya, tak peduli hati sehun milik siapa. Yang terpenting Sehun bersamanya_. Bukankah jika kau memiliki raganya, pasti kau juga memiliki hatinya. –tapi, pada kenyataannya itu tak benar, Lay.

.

"_Kau lembur lagi? Sampai jam berapa?"_ tanya Lay harap-harap cemas. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya. tiba-tiba Sehun menjadi super sibuk seperti itu.

"_Tidak usah menunggu? Kau akan tidur di kantormu?"_

_(...)_

"_Hufffttt... baiklah!..."_

_(...)_

"_Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kau harus istirahat juga"_

_(...)_

"_Bye, good night!"_

.

Dan Lay tak tahu sampai kapan perasaan cintanya pada Sehun yang mendominasi. Ini sudah 2 tahun, apa tidak ada _chemistry _sama sekali. Apa Sehun sama sekali tak bereaksi dengan segala perhatiannya dan perasaan tulus selama ini? Bagaimana mungkin? Apa Sehun sama sekali tak tersentuh hatinya? Lay pun tak habis pikir.

.

"_Mommy_, _Daddy _mana? Baekhyun tak ada lihat? Mana _Daddy_, _Mom_?" tanya buah hati nya saat Lay tengah menyuapi Baekhyun makan.

"_Daddy_ kerja sayang! Kau merindukannya ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia mempout kan bibirnya imut. "_Daddy _tak pernah menemani Baekhyun tidur lagi. _Daddy _kenapa sih?"

Bahkan anak 4 tahun pun bisa mengerti. Lay, kau hanya harus sabar, sedikit lagi. Dan kau akan dapatkan sehunmu. Batin Lay menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar merindukannya ya? Kalau begitu kau bisa menelponnya."

"Jinjja? Yeay... mana _Mommy_, aku ingin bicara dengan _daddy_!"

.

"Hallo, Daddy! I miss you!" Ujar Baekhyun dalam bahasa inggris. Mungkin ia mendapatkannya di sekolah.

"_Hey, Baby! Miss you too! Baekhyun-ah sudah makan, eoh?"_

"Mommy sedang menyuapiku, Dad! Daddy?"

"_Iya.. sudah! Bagaimana sekolahmu, Baby? Maaf Ne, Daddy tidak bisa mengantar di hari pertamamu! Daddy sibuk, Bab!"_

"Daddy jahat!... Kapan Daddy Pulang? Baekhyun kangen Daddy!"

"_Besok Daddy pulang, Baby! Baekhyun mau Daddy bawakan_ _apa,eoh?"_

"Hmm.. apa ya! Teddy bear yang besar.. besar sekali, ne Daddy?"

"Daddy, tidak ingin bicara dengan Mommy? Tanya Mommy juga ingin apa?"

"_Iya, Baby! Kalau begitu serahkan pada Mommymu! Baekhyun, lanjut makan sendiri ya?"_

"Okay, Daddy!"

.

"_Ehmm.. Hallo Lay! Apa kabar?"_

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"_Aku baik."_

"Kapan pulang? Baekhyun selalu merengek ingin tidur denganmu"

"_Besok. Yah.. kemungkinan besok."_

"Oh.. ya sudah kalau begitu. Mungkin kau lelah. Maaf menganggu istirahatmu!"

"_Ehmm... Kau ingin aku bawakan Apa dari Jeju?"_

"Tidak usah repot. Kau bawakan saja permintaan Baekhyun. Sudah ya! Selamat Malam! Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kami menunggumu di rumah!" ucap Lay mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telpon.

'_Karena ku tahu kau tak pernah memberi ruang untukku, Sehun. Aku mengerti. Apa terlalu sulit bagimu memberiku ruang di sudut hatimu? Semustahil itukah Sehun? Aku tak akan memaksamu Sehun-ah, tak akan. Karena aku takut kehilangannmu. I love you'..._

"Baekhyun, sudah selesai _Mommy_!" ucapan Baekhyun mengagetkan Lay yang tengah melamun.

"Hmm... iya sayang! Kalau begitu, Baekhyun tidur ya! Ayo, sayang! _Mommy_ akan menemanimu tidur! Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah, _Mommy_? Ya ayo..."

.

Bahkan semakin hari rasanya semakin menyesakkan bagi Lay. Hari minggu tepat kepulangan Sehun. Lay dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah berani melintas dalam benaknya.

.

"_Daddy_"... Baekhyun berlari semangat ke arah Sehun yang baru pulang dari pertemuan kantor di jeju selama seminggu lalu. Lay bahagia, ia tersenyum. Namun, senyum itu menghilang saat melihat siapa di belakang Sehun yang tengah membawa doll 'teddy bear' Jumbo pesanan Baekhyun.

"Jongin..." Sapa Lay terbata. Sementara Jongin sedang mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun dalam gendongan Sehun. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia. Sehun yang tertawa senang. Dan Jongin yang tampak penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Hay... Lay Hyung!" sapa Jongin balik. Lay tersenyum kikuk dan mencoba berpikir positif mengenai hal ini. mungkin Jongin hanya ingin mengunjungi keluarganya.

"Ayo masuk kedalam. Kenapa hanya di depan pintu masuk seperti itu. Baekhyun-ah! Kau sudah besarkan? Daddy mu akan kelelahan jika kau minta gendong terus. Itu boneka Teddy Bearmu, bawa sendiri! Kau bisa kan! Jangan merepotkan Paman jongin!"

"_Mommy_.. Baekhyun kan kangen _Daddy_! Baekhyun tidak beratkan _Daddy_? Dan Paman jongin tidak kerepotankan?" tanya Baekhyun Polos.

"Tidak, _Baby_! Ayo _Daddy_ antar ke kamarmu, ya! Waktumu tidurkan, _Baby_?"

"Iya.. Paman jongin tidak repot kok, Baekhyun imut sekali sih!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, Jongin akan tinggal di sini? Kenapa?" Tanya Lay sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Lay! Jaga ucapanmu! Bagaimana jika Kai mendengarnya? Kau harus menghargi perasaannya! Memangnya kenapa? dia kan saudaraku, berarti saudaramu juga! Kau tidak ingin dia tinggal di sini bersama kita?" Tanggap Sehun.

"Sehun.. aku tidak.. Hanya saja

.

'_Aku takut dia akan menjadi orang ketiga diantara kita. Dan dia akan merebutmu dariku! Dapat kupastikan saat itu, lebih baik aku mati.. karena kau segalanya, Sehun-ah.. meski kau tak memandangku!'_

"Berhenti, bersikap kekanakan Lay! Ia tidak mungkinkan tinggal dengan Appa dan Eomma? Sama saja seperti tinggal sendiri. Kau tahu bagaimana sibuknya mereka." Sehun mulai menunjukkan ekspressi 'betapa pedulinya Sehun pada saudaranya itu'

"Baiklah, terserah bagaimana maumu Sehun, karena..

_..Aku tidak bisa menolak apa yang kau perintahkan, sekalipun kau memintaku untuk mati sekalipun. Asal kau jangan memintaku untuk meninggalkan aku. Selama itu tidak terjadi, sungguh aku akan berusaha baik saja._

..Aku akan menyetujui apa yang kau putuskan! Aku ke kamar dulu!"

"Terima kasih, Lay!" ucap sehun lirih.

Lay pun segera menuju kamar mereka di Lantai dua dengan bahu bergetar.

-Lay menangis. Ia tak tahan untuk menahannya sungguh!

'_Masalah apalagi ini? kenapa rasana sulit sekali mendapat kan Sehun, dan melihatnya yang bersikap sepeduli itu pada Kai, membuat Lay gentar, apakah ini yang akan menjadi akhir hubungan mereka berdua? Ya tuhan, aku belum siap melepas Sehun'_

.

Lay sudah bisa memprediksikan dengan baik hal ini. ia tahu, ini yang akan terjadi. ia tahu bagaimana hubungan sehun-kai. Dia tahu semuanya. Bagaimana masa lalu mereka, meski dengan cara yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia lakukan dengan kekuasaannya –dengan uangnya. Lay sengaja menyuruh orang untuk memata-matai mereka berdua.

.

"_Jadi, mereka dulu memang sangat dekat! Ketika Sehun Sekolah menengah di Jepang. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan jika mereka menjalin hubungan. Di jepang bukankah hubungan sesama jenis sudah umum di sana! Yah.. jadi mereka berpacaran!?"_

_._

"_Orang tua Sehun, menyuruhnya melanjutkan perguruan tinggi di amerika. Karena di sana lebih baik. Mau tak mau, mereka harus berpisah. Meski sebenarnya, -mungkin kedua ortu mereka tidak mengetahui hubungan keduanya. Sepertinya, mereka terputus kontak saat sehun kuliah. Dan sesudah tamatnya Sehun. Dia menerima perjodohan dan menikah denganmu. Karena sehun memang anak penurut kebanggaan orang tuanya. Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana perasaan mereka sekarang. Tapi, aku sering memergoki mereka makan bersama atau jalan-jalan berdua."_

_._

Apa ini bisa dikatakan perselingkuhan? Apa bisa? Sehun selingkuh darinya? Tapi, bukankah Sehun memang tak mencintai dirinya. Jadi, apa ini tetap bisa disebut sebaagai selingkuh? Lay menangis lagi, ia tidak tahu ini sudah ke berapa ribu kalinya. kenapa rasanya ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan! Tak cukupkah dengan cinta Lay yang tak terbalas? Dan sekarang haruskah Lay merasakan berkali lipat sakitnya mencintai orang yang mencintai orang lain. Dan menjadikanmu sebagai tempat peristirahatannya saja?

.

"Sehun Hyung, temani aku ke toko buku ya? Ada beberapa buku yang harus kulengkapi untuk kuliah! Dosen akan mengskore ku jika aku tak memilikinya Lusa." Rengek Jongin ketika Sehun baru menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Padahal diantara mereka ada Lay yang tengah memandang dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Hmm.. Baiklah." Jawab Sehun singkat. Namun memberikan reaksi hebat. Senyuman manis terukir di bibir Jongin dan tohokkan menyesakkan mengenai ulu hati Lay.

"Terima kasih, Sehun Hyung! Kau memang yang terbaik. Aku kekamar dulu, bye Sehun , Lay Hyung!"

.

"Sehun, Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Lay lirih.

Sehun menepuk jidatnya. "Oh astaga! Aku melupakannya, tapi aku tidak mungkin membatalkan janjiku dengan Kai! Kau Tahu kan Lay dia tidak tahu Seoul. Aku tak mungkin membatalkannya. Bagaimana?" Tanya sehun panik.

'_-bahkan kau sudah mulai melupakan Baekhyun, Sehun.'_

"Hmm.. mungkin Baekhyun, akan sedikit kesal! Aku akan bicara dengannya! Kau temani saja Jongin. Ini hanya wisata biasa baekhyun dengan teman taman kanak-kanaknya, aku saja yang hadir kurasa cukup!" jawab Lay memberi solusi yang bagaimana dengan lancar terucap dari mulutnya, padahal itu sama sekali bukan keinginan hatinya.

_Mungkin karena Lay terbiasa dengan berbagai penolakan dan permintaan tak terwujud. Membuatnya mudah beralasan bagaimana ia harus menjawab._

"Terima kasihLay, kau memang yang terbaik!"

.

Dan ini bukanlah untuk pertama dan terakhir, ini bahkan masih berlanjut untuk kesekian kalinya. kesekian kalinya Sehun mengabaikan keluarganya dan lebih mementingkan Jongin.

.

_Jongin membutuhkan ini untuk kuliahnya...jika tidak ia akan di skorsing, dan tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran!_

_._

_._

_Jongin tidak terbiasa sendiri jika sedang sakit... aku harus menemaninya di RS_

_._

_._

_Jongin akan menangis jika sakit dan tidak ada yang menemaninya.._

_._

_._

_Jongin membutuhkan kasih sayang... orang tuanya sering mengabaikannya... makanya aku sangat menyayangi dia.. (bahkan kau mencintainya Sehun!)_

_._

_._

_Maklumi Jongin dia memang sedikit kekanakan... kita yang dewasa harus memakluminya!_

_._

_._

_Lay kau harus bersikap dewasa, Jongin adikmu sendiri, kenapa seolah dia adalah selingkuhanku? Bahkan Jongin lebih mengerti perasaanku daripada istriku sendiri.._

_._

_._

_Kenapa kau menyalahkan Jongin! Baekhyun demam karena kesalahanmu sendiri, kau tak bejus mengurus bahkan hanya seorang anak... bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh Jongin yang sibuk dengan kuliahnya untuk menjemput Baekhyun di playgroup, sementara kau ibunya?_

Dan itulah puncaknya, dimana rasa cinta sang pendomiansi kini telah memudar. Tergantikan rasa sakit yang menyesakkan dada. Entah kenapa takdir sepertinya tak ingin melihat Lay berbahagia dalam pernikahannya. Sehingga, membuat Lay menyimpulkan sesuatau. Lay tak tahan lagi dengan keadaan abstrak rumah tangganya yang semakin tak jelas dan berantakan. Belum lagi fakta bahwa Sehun yang semakin jauh dari jangkauan Lay. Dengan segala keberanian yang entah ia dapatkan darimana dan mengabaikan segala rasa cintanya pada Sehun ia mengajak Sehun berbicara, membicarakan hal privasi keduanya, bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya.

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya bagi kita berbicara seperti ini, Sehun-ah! Demi apapun aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Aku akan berbicara meski, kau tak mendengarnya sekalipun." Ujar Lay serius dan Sehun menatap Lay dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Karena pada dasarnya Sehun bukanlah orang yang peka dan sensitif seperti Lay.

"Kenapa berbelit-belit sekali? Apa ini mengenai Jongin? Aku sudah katakan Lay! Aku tak berselingkuh dengannya. Dan kamii hanya sebatas hubungan saudara." Elak Sehun.

"Tidak ada Saudara yang saling menikmati bagaimana rasanya berciuman, bermesraan, jalan-jalan romantis berdua dan.. bercinta Sehun!" dan Lay mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya selama ini. ia tak memedulikan harga dirinya lagi. Ia bahkan sudah bersiap jika rumah tangga mereka benar-benar kandas. Lay harus siap karen pembicaraan ini mengarah ke situ. Dan Lay tak ingin lebih jauh merasakan sakitnya di khianati lagi.

"Braakk.." Lay mengeluarkan Foto-foto yang memperlihatkan bagaimana Sehun-Kai di belakang Lay. Sungguh itu diluar dugaan Sehun. Sehun lupa dengan siapa ia berhadapan. Lay –bukanlah orang bodoh yang mudah di tipu. Dan harusnya ia menyadarinya lebih awal.

Sehun tercengang... "Lay aku bisa jelaskan!" seru Sehun lantang.

"sst.. Lay mengarahkan jarinya, kebibir Sehun. Sehun berhenti berucap, tiba-tiba jantungnya memopakan darah lebih cepat.

"Ini sudah sangat jelas. Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi? Kumohon jangan sakiti aku lagi dengan menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya bagaimna hubungan mu dengan Jongin." Jawab Lay dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Sehun.. kau tahu kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku rela menunggu selama 3 tahun ini. aku rela menunggumu bahkan jika seumur hidup sekalipun. Aku rela, Sehun. Asal kau tetap bersama di sisiku! Meski hatimu bukan milikku, tapi sepertinya ini terlalu sulit..

..Sekarang aku mengerti, Sehun. Aku baru mengerti bagaimana cinta sesungguhnya. Meski aku pihak yang tersakiti. Aku mengerti dan aku maklum. Mungkin kau lah yang lebih tersakiti olehku. Karena kau yang harus berpura-pura baik denganku. Yang berpura-pura menerima segalaa perlakuanku padamu, padahal dalam hatimu kau merasa jijik. Kau merasa enggan meski hanya menerima"

"Lay, tidak..." _sejujurnya, aku merasa nyaman!_

Lay kembali menutup bibir Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, maafkan diriku yang menjijikkan, maafkan cintaku yag tak kau harapkan! Sekarang aku mengerti. Dan aku akan menjauh dalam hidupmu! Berbahagialah dengan hidupmu bagaimana kau akan menjalaninya! Maafkan aku yang pernah singgah dan mengacaukan hidupmu. Tapi, bagiku kehadiranmu menjadi suatu kenangan tersendiri meski dengan akhir yang menyakitkan."

Sehun terdiam merenungi kesalahannya, tak seharusnya ia menyakiti Lay sampai sejauh ini. Sehun sama sekali tak berniat melakukan hal ini dengan membawa-bawa nama Kai. Tapi, apakah ini artinya telah berakhir? Antara dirinya dan Lay? Meski Sehun tidak mengerti dengan perasaan sendiri, tapi rasa suka itu ada, rasa sayang itu ada hanya saja belum berkembang terlalu jauh dan sebesar rasa suka dan rasa sayang Lay padanya. Sehun juga tahu bahwa Lay sangat mencintainya sedari dulu.

"Maafkan aku Lay! Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu! Maafkan aku!.. Baiklah jika ini yang kau inginkan, tapi sebelumnya izinkan aku memberikan hadiah terakhir untukmu...

Chu

Sehun mencondongkan badannya menggapai Bibir kisable Lay yang bahkan baru dicicipnya dua kali. Satu saat pernikahan, dan satu lagi saat perpisahan. Jantung Sehun berdegup benarkah ini terakhir kalinya ia berbicara dan menyentuh istrinya?

.

.

.

.

Dan itu benar-benar menjadi percakapan terakhirnya dengan Lay –setidaknya sampai dua tahun ini. Lay benar-benar meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. Tanpa kontak sedikitpun.

Lima tahun berlalu dan banyak kejadian yang berlalu juga.

Sepeninggal Lay, Sehun menikahi Jongin! Meski awalnya menimbulkan pro dan kontra! Namun, pada akhirnya kedua keluarga tak bisa untuk menolak. Dan dengan itu sehun pikir ia akan bahagia dan hidupnya akan lebih berwarna. Ia itu benar, namun hanya berlangsung sebentar. Bahkan terlalu singkat. Tapi, kenyataannya bahagia itu juga semu.

"Kau harus lebih gentle, Sehun! Jangan sampai kau menyesal! Aku tahu dimana dia sekarang."

Sehun sepertinya tertarik dengan topik ini. ia langsung mendongakkan wajahnya. "Are you sure?"

"Susul dia Sehun. Aku tahu, dia masih sangat mengharapkanmu! Ia tak ada menaruh hati pada siapapun lagi! Dia benar-benar hanya mencintaimu seorang. Sehun"

"Luhan Hyung? Bgaimana mungkin dia pasti sudah menemukan pengganti yang ribuan kali lebih baik dari aku. Dia sangat baik Hyung! Aku bahkan malu untuk memintanya kembali."

"Tidak ada kata malu untuk kebahagiaanmu Sehun! Kejar dia dan ambil dia di sisimu. Percayalah, dia menunggumu di sana!"

.

.

Benarkah Lay menunggunya seperti yang dikatakan Luhan? Benarkah Lay masih mencintainya seperti dulu? Mengharapkan Sehun seperti saat mereka menikah? Masihkah Lay berusaha menunjukkan senyuman –dimples manisnya saat Sehun membalas Senyumannya? Masihkan semuanya sama seperti dulu?

Bahkan sehun tak punya keberanian bagaimana ia akan memunculkan dirinya di hadapan Lay yang sekarang telah sukses dengan bisnisnya. Dengan profesinya sebagai pengusaha Kaya, konglomerat?

.

.

Perasaan sehun tak terbendung lagi rupanya. Dengan segala keyakinan dan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan. Ia pergi ke China menjemput Lay-nya. Orang yang selalu mencintainya. Ia harus memastikan semuanya. Bahkan jika ia harus di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Lay, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada kau harus mati penasaran.

.

.

"Hey.. Sehun. Ada urusan apa menyebabkan kau mampir di sini?" tanya Lay berbasa-basi di sebuah Cafe di China. Sehun barusan mengajaknya makan bersama. Dengan alasan ingin menemui Baekhyun yang di bawa Lay saat perpisahan mereka. Dan kini bocah

"Hanya ingin melihat orang yang kucintai!" jawab sehun sambil melirik kearah Lay yang tengah bingung dengan wajah polosnya.

"Jongin di China? Oh kirim salam untuknya?" ucap Lay kikuk. Hatinya mencelos ketika mengucapkan ini.

"Jadi, kau tidak mengetahuinya...?

.

.

.

Lay kembali dihadapkan pada hal yang tak ia inginkan. Haruskah ia kembali jatuh pada Sehun? Untuk kesekian kalinya? ia ragu apa sehun benar-benar telah berubah. Mereka sudah 29 tahun sekarang. Usia yang benar-benar matang dan Lay tak ingin bermain-main dengan namanya pernikahan lagi. Lay tidak ingin gagal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Lay bingung dengan hati dan otaknya. Jika ditanya jujur-sejujur jujurnya sedikitpun Lay tak pernah melupakan Sehun. Sedikitpun tidak. Bahkan Lay rasa ia semakin mencintai Sehun. Lay tengah berpikir keras menentukan pilihan hidupnya.

Apa kembali harus semudah itu ia jatuh dihadapan sehun? Hanya dengan Sehun meminta maaf dan memintanya kembali, maka Lay dengan senang hati menerimanya begitu saja? apa itu tidak terlalu murahan?

Tidakk..

Karena Lay akan selalu dengan mudah memberikan hatinya kembali oleh Sehun. Karena hanya ada nama Sehun yang mengisi ruang-ruang hatinya. Hanya satu nama yang selalu ia teriakkan. Ia impikan agar bersama dengannya selama.

"Iya, aku bersedia! Menikah denganmu kembali, Sehun-ah! Kembali mengulang kisah kita. Kembali memperbaiki cinta kita. I love you too, Sehun."

Dan akhirnya impian Lay terwujud. Sehun dapat menerimanya dan memberika ruang yang lain untuk hatinya. Meski hanya sesaat.

"Aku bahagia untuk semua ini Sehun-ah! Aku hanya akan mengingat peristiwa bahagia antara kita! Meski itu hanya sesaat! Terima kasih untuk memberikan ruang yang lain untuk cintaku! Terima kasih Sehun-ah! Mencintaimu, tak pernah kusesali".

.

.


	2. Sehun's Side

_Aku tahu Jongin menderita radang otak. Dan umurnya tak akan lama lagi. Maafkan aku Lay. Aku harus meninggalkanmu dan menyakitimu untuk kesekian kalinya. aku tak ingin membuatnya sedih di akhir hayatnya. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Dan aku tahu dia menginginkanku. Kau tak mungkinkan berbagi dengannya? Hanya perpisahan ini jalannya Lay-ah. Makanya, dengan mudah aku melepaskan mu saat itu. _

_Aku mencintaimu, meski tak pernah kau tahu! Aku menyayangimu, meski tak kau sadari! Aku ingin selalu memeluk, mencium dan berharap dapat mewujudkannya di hadapanmu. Dan aku tahu, kau sangat mengharapkanku. Aku tahu kau juga sangat mencintaiku, tapi maaf untuk pembalasan rasa cinta yang tak sepantasnya._

_Kau hanya kurang teliti, Lay-ah. Dan kau kurang jeli untuk menyadari bagaimana perasaan dan hatiku padamu. Aku bahkan tidak sadar betapa besarnya ukiran namamu yang tertulis dihatiku. Bagaimana bisa kita baik-baik saja selama beberapa tahun terakhrir tanpa pertengkaran. Jika aku juga tidak mencintaimu. Kau melupakan fakta itu?_

_Dan sekarang sayangku! Kembali, seperti dejavu, kau harus meninggalkanku juga sayang? Bahkan baru sebulan kebersamaan kita yang benar-benar?_

_Kenapa kau harus terbang ke surga lebih awal sayang? _

_Tak inginkah Tuhan membiarkan malaikatnya lebih lama bersamaku?_

_Betapa berdosanya kah aku sehingga harus meerima hukuman seberat ini?_

_Menunggu dan menunggu.._

_Menunggu _

_Hingga malaikat maut juga menjemput dan mempertamukan kita sayang.._

_Mempertemukan?_

_Aku bahkan ragu dimana tempatku nanti berada, disurga tempatmu beraada atau neraka?_

_Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Oh Yixing! Selamanya..._

_Maaf untuk hari-hari yang menyakitkan_

_Sekali lagi_

_I love you always my angel..._


	3. Lay's Side

_Lay's side_

_Lay tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kehidupan Sehun. Karena Lay tak benar-benar berniat menghapus Sehun dari memorinya. Ia mengawasi Sehun. Ia tahu alasan kenapa Sehun harus menceraikannya. Ia tahu alasannya. Sehun yang tak bisa menolak permintaan Kai yang tengah sekarat. Yang coba mereka sembunyikan dari Lay._

_Dan Lay tahu bagaimana kehidupan sehun tanpanya dan jongin disisinya. Ia tahu. Dan Lay menunggu Sehun –lagi. Ia menunggu Sehun yang akan menjemputnya dan membawanya kembali sebagai istrinya. Lay tahu semuanya._

_Dan selang lima tahun kehidupan Sehun tanpanya. Sehun datang membawanya pulang. Membawanya kembali dan menjadikan Lay sebagai pendamping hidupnya._

_Lay senang? Tentu saja. bahkan ia melupakan bagaimana sakit dan sulitnya Lay saat menjadi pendamping Sehun. Lay yang harus menerima segala perlakuan tak ramah dan dingin dari Sehun yang berstatus sebagai suaminya. Belum lagi kehadiran Jongin yang seakan tornado dan memporak porandaka rummah tangga mereka –meski kini Lay memaafkannya. Dan itu semua menguar begitu saja dengan sebuah kalimat panjang yang intinya mengajak Lay kembali ke sisi Sehun._

_Dengan senang hati Lay menerima ajakan itu. dan ini memang membahagiakan seperti impiannya dulu. Ia bahagia memiliki suami tampan seperti Sehun, anak yang imut dan lucu serta penurut seperti Baekhyun. Namun, tetap saja waktu yang diharapkan tak akan sama. Dan rasanya berbeda. Ada faktor lain yang akan mengurang intensitas kebahagiaan mereka. Dan Lay sangat tahu itu._

_Ia bahagia kebersamaan dengan keluarga baru –lama nya 'Sehun n Baekhyun'. Sehun yang kini perhatian padanya. selalu menelponnya, Mengiriminya sms, memeluknya kapanpun, mendekap penuh kehangatan, serta menciumnya. Dan menurut Lay itu sudah cukup untuk bisa dikategorikan sbg definisi kebahagiaan seorang Lay._

_**Dan waktu juga kan yang akan menyirnakan segalanya. Sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang melayangkan nyawa Zhang Yixing. Bayangan kematian yang menyertainya ternyata benar-benar terjadi. sebenarnya kecelakaan yang tak terlalu besar.**_

_**Namun, untuk pengidap hemofhilia sepertinya akan sangat berbahaya.**_

_**Dan kecelakaan itu yang merenggut nyawanya. Setelah merasakan pahit manisnya kehidupan.**_

_Tapi, aku bersyukur! Terima kasih Tuhan membiarkanku bahagia bersama dengan orang yang kucintai selama sebulan ini"_

_Oh sehun.. selamanya aku mencintaimu, tanpa alasan sekalipun!_

_**Just looking at you, make me shed tears**_

_**If you're not by my side, i miss you**_

_**If i draw you out while falling asleep**_

_**Will we meet in my dreams**_

_**Again today, i think of you**_

_**If you were my love great would that be**_

_**If i live next to you**_

_**Even i hurt in loneliness**_

_**Even if i get weary from waiting**_

_**I'm okay, because i love you**_

_**If you love**_

_END *dengan tidak elitnya! _

Ahaha... FF ini saya edit ulang, karena saat saya iseng-iseng baca kok gimana gitu. Banyak kejadian tanpa penjelasan, padahal di otak saya ada. Entah saya yang lupa atau males nulisnya saya juga gak tahu apa.

oh ya saya sengaja buat castnya pada mati *red yixing n Jongin, abisnya sehun tega permainin mereka sih, karma gitu ahaha..

Ya udah deh semoga dengan di editnya fic ini lebih layak di baca ya.. hehe.. * bow


End file.
